


Family of Debauchery

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Black Market, Cigarettes, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up Shit, Incest, Large Cock, Lolicon, Mindbreak, MomDom, Nipple Piercings, Parentdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Piercings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Watersports, ashtray, cigarette play, musk, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: Hermione’s parents are Hedonists, and sex has been in her life since she was born, along with everything from drugs, to nipple piercings and body tattoos. However, with Hermione in Hogwarts, Dan and Emma Granger adopt a young girl from the Chinese Black Market as a temporary replacement.[WARNING THIS CONTAINS FUCKED UP SHIT LIKE DRUG USE, UNDERAGED, WATERSPORTS/PISS DRINKING, COCK WORSHIP, MIND BREAK][This has been cancelled... lack of motivation... and other selfish reasons]
Relationships: Dan Granger/Emma Granger, Dan Granger/Hermione Granger, Dan Granger/Original Female Character, Emma Granger/Hermione Granger, Emma Granger/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Family of Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the tags, or the warning, please do NOT read this. It will NOT be for you, so do not flame me in the comments! I do not condone any of this in real life, this is fiction, so we can do whatever we want in it!
> 
> Discord Server Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE
> 
> x/x
> 
> Actress' Used;
> 
> Emma Granger - Savannah Bond
> 
> Hermione Granger - Piper Perri
> 
> Kitty Granger - Kitty Jung

Hermione Granger couldn’t help but bounce on the balls of her feet as the Hogwarts Express rapidly approached Kings Cross Station.

She had been away from her parents for so long, being unable to visit them during the Christmas break, as  apparently, they had left the country for a small vacation of sorts, so she was stuck being in the rather empty castle that was Hogwarts, being bored out of her mind. Even reading books didn’t help her, she just wanted to see her parents and be in their presence once again.

Now, despite being at Hogwarts, a school for Witches and Wizards, Hermione was not at all keen to continue going there, but she would endure it, mainly for her parent's happiness, but not much else. She didn’t even have any friends to talk to!

She was just a bookworm to most, and an annoyance to others, just because she was always on the top of her classes, but that was too mainly help with passing the time and alleviating some of the sheer boredom that she felt whilst attending the school.

To most, she was just a simple  11-year-old girl that was simply excited to see her parents once again after being separated from them for nearly an entire year.

However, that was not the case.

Instead, hidden underneath all of her regular, non-eye-catching muggle clothing, and beneath the guise of a nerdy bookworm, was something that would make even the friskiest of low-end prostitute's gag in absolute revulsion, and even the most serial child predators to blink at.

If one were to see her naked – which she made sure never happened whilst she was in the dorm rooms – they would find absolutely lewd markings all across her body, in black permanent marker, with some of the words spelling out ‘Daddy’s Princess’ or even ‘Slut’, and located just below her navel, there was a lewd crotch tattoo, that had the initials ‘DG + EG’ underneath the intricate design, showing that she belonged to her parents, and only her parents.

However, that wasn’t even all, as she had small nipple piercings on her small, B-cup sized breasts, of which she loved to twirl around, and pull to give herself a massive burst of self-pleasure when she was alone and feeling frisky. 

Yet, also hidden beneath a pair of rather childish panties that had small unicorn designs on them, there was two large vaginal piercings that she had, both of them located on each lip, and it had so much weight on them, that it actually caused her lips to sag, creating rather stretched skin around her most private parts.

However, since no one but her parents had ever seen her naked, there wasn’t a reason to be scared to be found out. When she hit sixteen, or perhaps got expelled from Hogwarts – which ever came first – she would immediately return home, and live with her parents until the day she died.

Now, the reason why Hermione had all of this done to her body, wasn’t because she was in an abusive relationship with her parents, but instead, her parents were Hedonists, meaning that sex, drugs and basically everything in between had been around her since she was born, and due to this, she just accepted this lifestyle as normal, and she was introduced into this sex and drug like when she was around six years of age.

Meaning that she had been enjoying the pleasures of sex, BDSM, drugs for many years now, and she wasn’t planning on stopping for a long time either!

**_ SCREECH _ **

**_ PSSH _ **

Blinking a few times as she lurched forwards thanks to the stopping momentum of the train, she heard the whistle blow, possibly waking up sleeping students that couldn’t keep themselves up during the trip.

Peering out of the window, she couldn’t help but have a large smile split her face, showing that she did have two large front teeth in which she had been teased about at Hogwarts, the reason why?

She could see her parents,  waiting for her just outside of the train.

“Eep!” Squealing softly at seeing her parents once again for the first time in months, Hermione eagerly grabbed her wheelie suitcase, before rushing out of the Hogwarts Express, making her way through the throng of people, she finally was within a few feet of her parents.

However, she blinked in confusion as she noticed something odd; standing next to her parents, looking rather nervous, was a small Asian child, most likely a few years younger than herself, wearing a headband that had two little cat-ears perking upright, poking up through her locks of black hair, along with wearing a rather cute pinkish-red sundress with floral patterns on it, with a small puffy pink jacket over it.

Yet, as Hermione continued to look at the younger girl with visible confusion etched upon her face, she couldn’t help but notice how the  girl's eyes seemed to gain an excited glee to them, and her knees quivered at seeing that look.

“Princess.” Dan quickly spoke out, forcing Hermione’s attention away from the Asian child. 

Craning her neck upwards, she gazed at the figure of her father, who was wearing a rather fancy schmancy suit that looked to be in perfect condition, along with wearing a pair of black slack pants, and grayish-blue business shoes.

Along with that, Hermione’s father had a strong, angled face with not a single ounce of baby fat anywhere, and his chiseled jawline made many a man look on in jealously, especially when they noticed that he was packing some muscles underneath his suit, and his height was nothing to scoff at either, standing at a very solid 6’, making him one of the tallest men in the throng of people  at the station.

“Daddy!” Hermione yelled out, unable to control her emotions anymore as she dropped her wheelie suitcase and dove headfirst into his awaiting arms, “I missed you so much!” She said,  bringing her face away from his suit, showing that her chocolate brown eyes were laced with tears as she gazed up at him.

“We missed you too, sweetie.” Dan murmured out, using his hand to rub soothing circles into Hermione’s back to try and get her to stop crying, “We missed you so very much.” He added on, before placing a small, chaste kiss upon her forehead, which brightened her mood up significantly, along with making her blush slightly.

“Hermione, dear.” Another voice spoke out, which made Hermione tear her attention away from her father and onto her mother.

Her mother was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, she had luscious brown hair that had some blonde streaks strewn about and fell to her shoulders, and her  picture-perfect tanned skin easily helped with her hair and her striking blue eyes really stand out.

She stood at a reasonably average height of 5’6 - without heels - but she had a very generous rack that were a glorious high C-cup, and were very firm and perky.

Her mother was wearing a simple white button up shirt that goes down to her elbows, showing that she had a tattoo along her arm, one that read Hermione’s name in cursive, black ink, along with a recent addition of Kitty’s name with a small heart next to it.

She was also wearing a form fitting black pencil skirt that made it really hard for her to really stretch out her legs, and underneath she had creamy colored stockings that did have some small rips and tears around her thighs and knee, to go along with the entire look, she was wearing a pair of high heels that had a two-inch heel on them, giving her some extra height.

“Mommy!” Hermione greeted out, escaping out of the clutches of her father before she  barreled straight into her mother’s legs, and snuggled deep into her embrace, sighing as she did so.

“Hello, my darling.” Emma murmured out, her voice as smooth as honey and easily had the effect to swoon anybody nearby, “As you already saw, there is someone we want you to meet.” She added on.

“Yes-” Dan spoke out, garnering Hermione’s attention once again, and she saw him place a firm hand upon the Asian girls’ shoulder, “This here is Kitty, your new younger sister.” He said, before chucking a cheeky wink in his direction.

Seeing that wink only meant one thing, turning her gaze towards the reasonably embarrassed Asian child, Hermione saw that when her father introduced her, she saw an ink tattoo on the young  girls arm, one that had the distinguishable letters on it,  _ ‘DG + EG’ _

She felt herself shiver in excitement as a small trail of juices ran down her thighs, before she smiled wildly and went towards her new sister.

“Hello, Kitty.” Hermione said, looking towards her new sister, a small, soft smile on her face.

“Hi!” Kitty greeted out, before zipping over towards Hermione, and pulling on her arm like an overexcited child – which she was – and started to excitedly talk to her, “I love my new home, and new Mommy and Daddy~ I can’t wait to get to know my new sister! I heard so much about you!” She said, her eyes gaining stars at the prospect of finally talking to her new sister in which she had heard so much about from her new parents.

Hermione gained a small  sweatdrop on her forehead as she felt her world rattle as she was continuously shaken by her new younger sister.

However, that didn’t stop her from beginning to bond with her new younger sister.

As Hermione and Kitty exchanged their pleasantries for the first time, Dan nodded towards his wife, Emma and gestured towards Hermione’s wheelie suitcase.

Nodding in understanding, Emma soon grabbed the wheelie suitcase by the handle, before she started to pull it after her.

“Girls.” Dan said, stepping in front of the two girls who were happily chatting to each other, garnering their attention once more, he didn’t say anything,  rather , he just turned his back to them, but offered his hands down towards them.

Feeling the two girls latched onto his hands, he couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at how clingy they were being, “Ready to head home?” He asked of them.

“Mhm!” Kitty hummed out, nodding her head excitedly and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“I am!” Hermione squeaked out, nodding her head with a near crazed look in her eyes as she just thought about being at home again after so long.

“Well, who are we to wait?” He questioned sarcastically, before looking over to his wife, “Ready dear? Do you want me to drive?” Dan asked her.

“No, it’s fine dear. I want to drive.” Emma replied back, briefly flinging a few locks of her out of her face, “The quicker we get home, the better. Our little girls look like they are about to burst from excitement.” She said,  chuckling a small wink towards said girls, which made Hermione flush in embarrassment as she held her head down low.

“Just because I follow the speed limits doesn’t mean I am slow, you little minx.” Dan said, growling that last part slightly.

“I know, dear.” Emma replied, shivering in pleasure as she heard that tone of voice taking against her, “I was just teasing.” She said, standing up on her tippy toes before placing a small smooch upon her husband's cheek, “Now come on, times doesn’t stop for anybody!”

With that being said, the Granger family made their way through the mingling throng of people and ever so excited returning students, before making their way to the parking lot and making their way to the family car, which was a grayish-black SUV that was a few years old.

As Emma placed Hermione’s wheely suitcase in the trunk of the car, Kitty hoped in behind the  driver's side of the vehicle, and Hermione quickly made her way behind her father’s car seat, before rushing to put her seatbelt on as she leaned against the headrest of the seat.

* * *

It had been nearly  forty minutes since Hermione had been picked up by her parents from Kings Cross Station, and during that time, Hermione’s new adopted sister, Kitty had fallen asleep about five minutes into the trip, apparently, all of her nervous energy had dissipated after she met her for the first time, thus, she was now snoozing, giving cute little snores with her mouth slightly open as well.

However, for the past fifteen or so minutes, Hermione herself had been fidgeting slightly in her seat.

It wasn’t for the fact that she was uncomfortable. It was because of the fact that every single time that they stopped at a red light, she watched as her mother started to finger herself, just the squelching noises, along with the slow build-up of that musky smell was enough to make Hermione squirm in her seat.

Yet, every single time that her mother would start the car again, and put her hands back onto the steering wheel, Hermione could always see a small sheen of juices along her fingers, and every single time, it made her lick her lips in hunger as she gazed upon her  mother’s soaked fingers.

This continued on for another few miles, before Hermione saw movement out of the corner of her eyes, and turning her head, she noticed that Kitty was waking up, stretching out her body and releasing the cutest moans imaginable.

“Mommy...” Kitty murmured out, yawning as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

“Yes, sweety?” Emma spoke out, quickly glancing at her youngest daughter through the rear-view mirror.

“I’m thirsty...” Kitty spoke out once again, looking up to the rear-view mirror with pleading eyes, “Can I please have something to drink?”

“Honey, there isn’t anything in the car, and we last past a gas station ten minutes ago.” Emma said, briefly glancing up at Kitty through the rear-view mirror once more, a small frown plastered on her face.

“But-” Kitty begun, before shifting in her seat lightly as a small flush came onto her cheeks, “Can’t I drink your lemonade?”

There was a moment pause within the car, and Hermione could see that her mother looked a little conflicted, however, that was stopped when her father placed a hand upon her arm, “Dear, let the girl drink.” Dan said, his voice able to erase the conflicted look upon her  mother's face.

“Right.” Emma spoke out, taking note of how a rest stop was approaching them, one that obviously had a toilet area for tired  travelers . Glancing at the rear-view mirror once again, “Kitty, just let me stop on the rest area, then you can have your drink.”

“Okay~” Kitty squealed out, all but bouncing in her seat.  Luckily, she was wearing her seatbelt, otherwise it might’ve been possible for her to bounce around the back of the car due to her excitement.

Coming to a quick stop at the rest break, Emma Granger turned the engine off at the car, although, she left the keys within the ignition, taking off her seatbelt, she quickly glanced over to her daughter, “Hermione, to be good for Daddy. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She said, rather sternly and with a look that Hermione knew all too well as she excited the car, “Come on, Kitty. Let’s get you a drink.”

Mutely nodding her head at her mother’s command, Hermione developed yet another blush as she watched Kitty tear off her seatbelt and rushing out of the car, and thanks to her looking at the right time, Hermione was able to see that her new little sister was not wearing any underwear at all, and she was able to see small tattoos upon Kitty’s ass cheeks.

* * *

As Emma Granger started to lead Kitty towards the public restroom of this rest area, she knew that hardly anyone came down this way. She should know, they had been living in this area for a while, and there was only a handful of cars and trucks per week, so anything that they did out here, stayed very private, and that was perfect for what was about to happen.

However, quickly taking out a cigarette packet, she pulled one out, closing the cigarette box and placing it back in her pocket, she then pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette, taking a deep drag as she started it.

To her, smoking wasn’t really a massive thing, however, Dan had changed her outlook on that many years ago, when he used to put them out on her, or using her like an ashtray... so many fond memories, so much pleasure as well!

“Come on.” Emma said, exhaling a large puff of smoke from her mouth as she led her youngest daughter towards the women’s side of the rather run-down restroom area, “I got some lemonade that is ready to be served.” She added on, before opening the door to the restroom.

“Yay~” Kitty cheered out, before racing inside the restroom.

Taking one glance around, Emma spotted Dan inside the car, talking to Hermione.

Shaking her head, she entered the restroom after her daughter, closing the door behind her and leaving them in a darkened room, with the only bits of light coming in through the broken window at the top right side of the room.

Instantly, the smell of stale piss, the smoke from her cigarette and God knows what-not assaulted the duo’s senses. Yet they were not bothered by it, instead, they seemed to take it in stride as they continued on, with Kitty going to the last stall in the entire place, before eagerly dropping to her knees, on a small blue mat – which was theirs's from previous flings here – and waited patiently for her mother to walk in.

Moments later, Kitty’s wish was granted, as Emma walked in, closed the bathroom stall behind her, and looked down at Kitty, a stern and domineering look in her eyes.

“So, does Mommy’s pretty Kitty want Mommy’s special lemonade?” Emma asked, licking her lips as she took one last drag from her rapidly shrinking cigarette.

“ Mmm ~ Please Mommy!” Kitty begged out, her eyes shining in need as she looked up at her Goddess of a mother, “I’m so thirsty!”

A small smirk made its way onto Emma’s face, “So thirsty that you want Mommy to piss right in your cute little mouth?”

“Yes Mommy! I love your piss~ I need it so bad!” Kitty yelled out,  desperate need in her voice as it echoed around the small confined space.

“Good girl~” Emma spoke out, gently rubbing Kitty’s head, causing her to lean into it much like a cat would, if she could purr, there was a lot of possibility that she would, “Mommy and Daddy love pissing in your mouth.” She added on, before leaning down to whisper in her ear, “We knew you were the perfect one when we first saw you in that orphanage.”

With that being said, Emma lifted up her pencil skirt, causing it to be bunched around her waist, showing that she too, was going completely commando, and it also revealed her slightly puffy, perfectly trimmed honeypot that had a small blue clit piercing.

She then placed one heeled foot upon the closed toilet lid, making it so that Kitty was directly underneath her, placing two fingers to her netherlips, she spread her pussy wide, “Get ready~ Mommy’s special lemonade is coming~”

Seeing Kitty eagerly open her mouth as wide as she could, extending her tongue out so she had more surface area for her piss to land on, she tilted her back as she gave a great sigh of relief as she released her hold on her bladder.

Instantly, the sound of splashing and gargling, along with struggled swallows greeted her ears, looking down, she saw that Kitty was eagerly catching every single golden drop that she released, although there were a few drops of her piss to splash and crash into her skin around her cheeks and lips, but that didn’t matter.

What mattered was the fact that Kitty was  squirming , and she could see that her thighs were soaked in her own juices.

As the golden stream finally came to a few dribbles, Emma decided to add one more degrading statement to her young daughter, “Oh, honey.” She started, garnering the attention of her piss drinking daughter, “You were so horny that you came from drinking Mommy’s piss in a nasty restroom.”

Kitty looked up, a healthy flush on her face as she took in that degrading statement, before she opened her mouth, but as soon as she did, she let loose a small burp that reeked of fresh piss.

**_ BURP _ **

“Oops, pardon me.” Kitty said, rather embarrassed as she did that, however, she shook her head, before answering her Mommy, “I love being a nasty slut for you and Daddy!” She said, before she added on, “Your special lemonade is always a nice reward to have!”

“That’s my girl.” Emma said, gently rubbing her hand against Kitty’s wet cheek, not caring that she was touching remnants of her own urine, “Please be a dear and open your mouth. Mommy’s cigarette needs a tapping.” She said, gesturing towards her cigarette that was nearly finished.

“Ah~”

Smiling at her ever-eager adopted daughter, Emma brought her cigarette over the open mouth of her daughter, before she used her dainty index finger and tapped on the cigarette, dropping the leftover ash onto her tongue.

Moaning as she felt the hot ash touch her tongue, she eagerly tilted her head back, swallowing the ash down. Her afternoon snack of ash and piss satiating her thirst and hunger for the moment.

“Such a good little ashtray~” Emma cooed out, once again ruffling Kitty’s hair, “Hold out your arm, so I can put it out, princess.”

Eagerly wanting more praise, Kitty extending her arm out – which was quivering in excitement – and as she did so, Emma placed the burnt cigarette end onto Kitty’s arm, before squishing it down, effectively putting it out, and leaving a small burn and leftover ash on Kitty’s arm, “Good girl. Now, let us head back to the car, so we can head home.”

“Okay~” Kitty cheered out, not at all bothered by the small burn on her arm as she stood back up, wobbling slightly, but other than that, she was alright.

With that being said and done, Emma Granger lowered her pencil skirt back down, smoothed it out, before opening the stall door, allowing Kitty to exit first.

* * *

Back in the car, there was another small, rather awkward pause as Hermione shifted lightly in her seat, before she peaked around her father’s seat, and saw him leaning back in it, reaching for the lever that would allow the seat to move further back.

“Uhm... daddy?” Hermione meekly said, garnering her father’s attention.

“Yes, princess?” Dan asked, not looking back as he continued to fiddle with the lever by his seat.

“Uhm... could I... uh...” Hermione trailed off awkwardly, although Dan was able to tell that she was looking at his crotch, a look of hunger on her face as her eyes remained glued to his pants.

“I know what you want baby. You want your special ‘Daddy Combo’, don’t you?” Dan asked, knowing that Hermione was looking at his crotch with a certain hunger that he sure had missed.

“Yes, please daddy! I’ve been wanting it for months!” Hermione cried out, her eyes going wide with madness as she rapidly nodded her head, so much so that it was surprising she didn’t get whiplash, “Oh god, I’ve missed your cock and the cocaine! I’ve missed being a dirty little slut!” She cried out, tears forming in her eyes as her hobby was unavailable for her for so long as at Hogwarts.

For her, nothing came before her Daddy’s cock and cocaine special, not even the largest book for all of the magical knowledge was above that.

Hell, not even meeting Merlin himself would come above that!

Dan chuckled, before quickly petting Hermione on the head, which she gladly leaned into and almost purred with delight.

Leaning back, he undid his belt that was keeping his pants up around his waist, once he did that, he chucked the belt onto the backseat next to Hermione, before quickly pulling down his pants, revealing that he was wearing a simple pair of black boxer-briefs.

Although, it looked like the fabric was holding back a massive bulge!

Pulling his boxer-briefs down, he sighed in relief as he felt his cock become free from its prison.

Boy was it free!

His large, almost grotesque looking cock that his family worshipped and loved to the very ground was standing tall and proud, measuring in at a whopping and unheard of 15-inches, and with a girth that was greater than a wrist, it had massive veins running along it.

Underneath his massive bitch breaker of a cock, was a large pair of testicles, each the size of a small orange, that had a rather large bush of pubic hair covering it.

As soon as her father’s monster cock free, the thing that she missed so much at Hogwarts, the entire car was absolutely smothered in a thick, musky scent so strong that it made Hermione’s pupils turn into glowing pink hearts as she continued to inhale strongly through her nose, and shivering every other second as orgasm after orgasm rocked through her body.

“Well, come on now.” Dan simply said, watching in amusement as he saw his  daughter's reaction to his cock being free from the confines of his clothing.

Almost  immediately , Hermione tore away at her clothes with a ferocity that had been unheard of, and in a few seconds, she was completely naked, showing off her inked body, along with her pierced nipples and pussy.

In a few more moments, Hermione was down at her father’s feet, resting underneath the glove compartment and dashboard, eagerly looking up at her father like he was a god, the hearts in her eyes glowing ever so brighter.

Her nose was trying its best to keep itself flared, so Hermione could bathe in his strong, manly musk that was giving her so much pleasure to even have the  privilege to smell once again.

Nodding to himself, he pulled out a small packet of white powder from the glovebox, he then quickly sprinkled the white powder across his monstrous cock.

Simply watching this made Hermione’s mouth water.

Grunting to himself as that was completed, he placed the somewhat empty packet back into the glovebox, he leaned back, raising an eyebrow at his daughter who was still yet to move, “Well, here’s your candy, princess. Have your treat.” He stated.

That was all Hermione needed to hear, as soon as his permission was given, she was upon his length like a woman starved for water. Placing her nose right up against his sweaty cock, she sniffed upwards, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she inhaled the most pleasant scent of cockmeat and cocaine through her nostrils for the first time in months.

Dan simply smiled, before he started to run his fingers through his daughter’s bushy hair, whispering praises to her that she missed greatly as she continued to sniff and work upon his length.

As Hermione continued to sniff and pepper kisses to her father’s cock, her head was suddenly raised up, before it was slammed back down, with his monster cock reaching down to the back of her throat, yet she didn’t gag, as her gag reflex was destroyed so long ago.

Suddenly, Hermione felt her father’s cock twitch and expand, eyes gleaming with happiness as she knew what was happening, she eagerly waited for her dinner.

Burst after burst of thick, virile cum deposited itself straight into Hermione’s stomach, making it bulge out lewdly as it fired off more than average.

A few moments later, Hermione pulled herself off of her father’s cock, with a large string of slobber connecting her bottom lip with his cock, before it broke and splattered further across her face and dripped down to her chin, “Yummy~” She moaned out, before looking up to her father, “Thank you, Daddy~”

“It’s alright, princess.” Dan said, petting her head once more, “There is plenty more to come once we get home.

As Hermione opened her mouth to cheer, she suddenly gave a cute burp, which tinted her cheeks red as a small cum bubble escaped from her mouth, “Oops~”

Moments later, the  driver's side door opened up, and Emma Granger sat back down on her seat, and the backseat opened, and Hermione saw that Kitty was eagerly licking at her skin, which was covered in a sheen of fluid that had this musty smell, yet she could also see slight burn marks around her arm.

However, she was unable to question what was happening, as Dan pushed her back down his cock, so it was resting in her throat like she was a mere cock-sleeve.

Pushing his seat back into the correct place, Hermione was left trapped under Dan’s side of the car, with his cock firmly lodged into her throat as her mother started to drive off.


End file.
